The bullet that struck love
by Tripletdragon92
Summary: What will happen when Wendy meets a brand new face at Fairy Tail, will love ignite between the two, or will death pull them apart? And who is after this new character? Warning: possible lemons in the future. Don't like don't read.
1. A new beginning with a dark turn

(A.N the reason why I wrote a story where the author is in love with a character is because those are my favourite.)

The date was the 7th of January X795, I had just turned 16, I was finally old enough to join Fairy Tail. I was so excited because I had been an orphan all my life, I had to learn how to survive on my own ever since I was six when I ran away from the orphanage, joining Fairy Tail might be my only chance to have a real family. But first, I should probably go back a little bit, my name's Aaron Shaw. I've been known to be a little different from the people you usually see around here, I have ice magic but it's more powerful than anyone has ever seen before. Sometimes I don't know how to control it, which is another reason why I want to join Fairy Tail, so I could learn how to control my magic with the help of someone they call Gray Fullbuster. Sometimes, I use more than one type of magic which people say is rare even for powerful wizards so I was hoping learn more about this from the guild master Makarov. You caught up yet...good now back to the present...

As I approached the guild's doors which were made of an old wood, a girl emerged from them. She had long blue hair tied into pigtails which reached down her sides to the ground, she also wore a silk green dress with a grid of thin lines covering the middle and bottom of the dress with the top covered in 3 wider lines that are coloured yellow, blue and green which covered her d sized breasts (approx.). There was a string that went around her neck to keep the dress up that was also yellow.

On her right shoulder was the guild mark of Fairy Tail, below it was an also yellow armband(she must really love the colour yellow. She had brown eyes, a wide smile, thin eyebrows and the cutest nose. She was the most beautiful girl I ever laid my eyes on.

She looked at me and I saw her eyes widen, she walked up to me where I could feel her breath touch my neck, she broke the silence by asking, "Who are you?" I snapped out of my awkward stare to only reply, "Um, m-m-my name is Aaron Shaw miss…?" "Wendy…Wendy Marvell", she immediately answered in a voice sweeter than anything I ever heard before, "why are you here?"

She stayed where she was, not even moving an inch. "I'm here to join Fairy Tail", I replied, "do you know who I have to talk to to join?" She stepped back a little before replying, "yeah that would be Mirajane come on I'll take you to her"

Just then, I heard a gunshot, suddenly I slid in front of Wendy trying to protect her and pain soared through my body as I saw my blood splattered on Wendy as she gasped in shock; "oh shit", I rasped before dropping to the ground while hearing a high-pitched scream. My vision was blurring, my body aching like it was being crushed by an anvil, when I saw a woman wearing a pink blouse and white hair as well as a flying cat who seemed to be female judging by her dress before my vision faded to black. Oh god, I'm going to die, I'm going to die…

 **Ooohhh, do I actually die, do I live, so many questions; find out the answer in chapter 2.**

 **Also, this is my first fanfic so constructive criticism please.**


	2. Lucky birthday

**(Sorry about the late upload, there were delays due to LIFE :( and somethiing went wrong with the site but here's the next chapter. Enjoy)**

But it was my lucky day as I awoke in what seemed like an infirmary, on a bed with bandages stretching from my shoulder to my waist, I only had one question racing through my mind-what happened while I was out? Suddenly a shadow entered the room. "Who's there?", I asked, "show yourself." From out of the curtain came Wendy, I was so relieved to see a familiar face. "Oh thank god it's you", I said relaxing myself. "How are you holding up…", she asked, "feeling better?" "Yeah", I replied, "but what happened?"

"You were…", she whispered lowering her head stuttering on the next word like it would choke at her if ever spoken, "…shot". "Mira helped me get you to the infirmary before it got….fatal.", she continued. I stared at her with a blank emotion realising that if she wasn't there, I would have died, she saved my life. "Thank you", was all I could say. Wendy's face sprung back to happy as if someone gave her a delicious treat saying, "you're welcome." "But who shot the bullet…", I asked. The question gave both me and Wendy confused looks. "We don't know but we're not gonna find out with you in bed all day", that reply made us both laugh and for a singe instant moment, I felt a spark.

"So can we go to Mirajane now?", I said, "I was hoping to join the guild before we got interrupted." Wendy replied, "oh don't worry, we enrolled you into the guild while you were out and gave you you're guild mark…look." I looked down to my chest to see a fiery red guild mark on the right side of my chest. "Thanks Wendy, you're the best." She blushed a little saying, "Thanks that means a lot Aaron."

At that moment, a short man with a grey moustache walked into the room and said, "Why hello there Aaron." I sat up saying, "Wait…aren't you master Makarov?", I asked remembering a photo of him from sorcerer weekly. "Why yes I am.", he replied, "and you're Aaron." I stood up from the bed. "Yeah…sorry about what happened", I said, "Not really good for a first impression." He stared at me and replied, "Oh don't worry about it." The short but old man then continued on to say, "But we need to talk to you about something quite urgently, you see as we were carrying you to the infirmary, Warren sensed something powerful within you so we had him check you out…and what we found was quite interesting."

 **Ooooh, a new mystery…what happens now for Fairy Tail, find out soon in more chapters of 'The bullet that struck love'.**


End file.
